learning the stinkface from kelly kelly
by veyronus raptor
Summary: Would you like a stink face from kelly Kelly I would but how about a stink face from Kate,lilly,princess,and eve GUEST STAR WWE DIVA KELLY KELLY Anthro
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer here in Jasper Arizona and the gang was watch wwe smack down "yeah go Kelly kelly "yelled Garth the match was Kelly Kelly vs layla and Kelly was winning then Kelly whipped her to the corner and speared her then she turned around and shook her ass then backed in to layla's face giving her the stinkface

"Whooooooo"the boys yelled "I want a stink face from her"said Stewart Stewart was a bronze furred wolf with silver eyes "oh yeah well how about I give you one instead"Denise said sarcastically Denise was a gold furred wolf with cyan eyes and a bang that goes right above her eye she also she looks like kate they could be twins

"I wanna learn how to do that"said lilly "you know my aunt knows Kelly Kelly and she said that I can bring some friends"stated princess "who wants stinkface lessons"said princess "ME"said Kate and lilly while eve stood there with an embarrassed look on her face "come on mom it will be fun"said kate.

"Kate i have a little problem"said eve refering to her ass "for shits sake mom its completely normal everyone farts now put on those green legings i got for you and come on"kate said running out the door with lilly in persute "not that problem"Eve whispered but only Stewart heard it.

"Denise how about you"?asked princess "oh I already know how to do the stinkface"said Denise "and you my brother who I oh so love deeply will take it and like it"Denise said pointing at Stewart Humphrey and Garth went out the door when eve came back "hey eve what was that problem you have?"asked Stewart "I'll tell you about it later now come on"eve said and they all went out the door.

They met Kelly Kelly at the training ring where they train new superstars and the boys had a fan boy moment and Kelly Kelly was flattered.

"Now you girls wanna do the stinkface well first you have to have an opponent sitting down in the corner"explained Kelly Kelly "Humphrey sit"ordered Kate "why me"?complained Humphrey "because I told you to"said Kate Humphrey got to the corner and sat down "now what you're gonna do is tease your opponent a little but this is optional"said Kelly then Kate turned around and put her near Humphrey"s face but Kelly stopped her before she could do anything.

"You know what you could do, you can pull down your pants to your underwear or for more humiliation pull down your underwear for your buttcrack"whispered Kelly Kelly "got ya"said Kate Kelly Kelly went to tell eve,princess,and lilly this when she got back she gave Kate the sign to continue the Kate pulled down her pants and underwear and her full buttcrack was showing she spared her buttcheeks apart and backed into Humphrey's face until his face was the all the way in there.

Then Kate started to shake her ass while the others were egging her on Kate was groaning "Kate what's wrong"?asked lilly "I got this really bad itch in my ass crack and Humphrey is not getting it"Kate whined "I will get it for you"said Stewart Kate looked at him with a smile "you will"? Asked Kate "yes"said Stewart Humphrey got up and Stewart took his place then Kate shoved her ass in Stewart's face and Kate was sighing in relief "yeah right there that's the spot"Kate said shaking her ass.

And Garth was laughing "what's so funny Garth"?asked denice "seeing your brother suffer like this is to funny"said Garth laughing "Garth get in the corner"said eve Garth did what he was told eve hesitated a little but she was willing to do anything to make Garth shut his pie hole eve turned around and pulled down her leggings but what eve had on her underwear shocked everyone eve had a brown spot on her underwear "mom is that a shit stain?"Kate yelled "yeah I tried to warn you"said eve "no this is good the more disgusting the better"stated Kelly Kelly eve was gonna make Garth eat that shit stain.

Then she put her ass in Garth's face and shook her ass Garth arms were waving around as eve farted a few times then she pulled her pants up and Garth was dazed "so who's next"asked Kelly Kelly

After a while everyone got a turn lilly did Kate Kate did princess princess did Stewart and lilly did Garth then everyone waved good bye to Kelly Kelly and went home but at denice and Stewart's house denice pulled Stewart to the side and pinned him against the wall "you and me Stewart right now"denice said Stewart gulped.


	2. bonus stinkface

Stewart and Denise were having a wrestling match Denise was wearing a pink tank top,her favorite pink leggings with roses on them Stewart has the upper hand.

"Ha ha I got you"he said as he got her in a submission hold then Denise did something that tipped the winning scale to her favor she licked her brothers cheek and Stewart was dazed then she put him on the side of the bed preparing her signature move.

"Hmmm I think there are a lot of different ways I can do this"she said she then turned around and began twerking then she rubbed her ass all over his face "that's one way"she said.

Then she pulled her leggings off revealing her blue panties then she literally gave herself a weddgie and stood in front of Stewart and began bootybopping on his face "whoooo ha ha ha ha ha"she laughed then she pulled her panties off revealing her butt.

"I'm not gonna lie to you I'm enjoying this very much"she said then she stood in front of him again and spredded her buttcheeks apart and shoved her butt in his face "whooooo yeah"she yelled and then farting Stewart waved he's arms around and Denise spanked herself and stopped.

Then Denise layed Stewart in front of the bed and did a banzi drop and pinned him Stewart was whezzing and Denise was sitting on him "don't feel bad honey your still my favorite brother"she said and then kissed his cheek.


End file.
